Short End (of the stick)
by aethkr
Summary: Nico got in trouble for spilling coffee on her teacher and claims it as an accident. Is she being sincere? And also, will Eli get a washi-washi from Nozomi?


"Yazawa-san!" the teacher yelled, piercing the nearby students ears. "You will meet with me later after lunch!"

"Okay!" Nico replied, but silently fuming inside.

" _What did you do Nico-chi?_ " Nozomi whispered to her friend. " _Why does she want to meet with you?_ "

"Umm... I may have accidentally spilled something on her while I was running to school," Nico explained, Eli, her seat mate, sighed. Nozomi on the other hand looked shocked. "What's with the expression?"

"Isn't that overreacting?" Nozomi asked, both of her friends nodded. "Try asking Honoka to help you get out."

"Nope, I'm going to suffer the consequences," Nico said bravely but Nozomi just laughed. "Don't ruin the moment."

"Do you think we are people who doesn't like to ruin moments?" Eli smirked, Nico pointed. "That's why we're your friends!"

"I hate you guys," Nico said teasingly. Eli and Nozomi acted accordingly. "Ugh. Remind me why I'm friends with both of you again?"

"Because you love us!" Nozomi teased, Nico looked at her before carefully nodding her head. "Look Eli-chi, she's admitting her feelings!"

"Ehhh?" Nico said, surprised. "I never said that! You're my friends! Not my lovers… I'd want a boyfriend instead…"

"Ooohhhh…" Nozomi and Eli said in chorus. "So Nico-chi wants a boyfriend?"

"Ehhhh?" Nico could only question what was on the mind of the two. "Okay, it's lunch now and I have to go."

—

"Listen Yazawa-san," the teacher said sternly. "If you do that again I will really punish you— Are you even listening?!"

"I'm not," Nico admitted bluntly. "I just spilled coffee on you and then you make such a big deal as if I killed someone."

"Well you _did_ kill my mood apparently," the teacher said, Nico cringed. "Now I have to clean that. Do you know how much trouble that will cost me?"

"Umm…..I clean my own clothes and for you to say that is shocking," Nico said, crushing her teacher's pride without care. "Like, how old are you? A decade or so older than me and you're complaining on how difficult it is to wash clothes? Really?"

"Eh? W-What do you mean?" the teacher stuttered, Nico smiles inwardly. "I-It's just tiring you know?"

"Agreed," Nico said, remembering how her fingers get wrinkles after soaking her clothes in water. "Can I leave now?"

"You can't," the teacher regained her confidence. "Sit down."

"O-Okay," Nico said, not looking in her teacher's eyes. "It's unreasonable to be mad at something that was inevitable."

"So you call _this_ inevitable?" the teacher asked, pointing to the light brown-ish spot on her blouse. The spot where she spilled her coffee. "And how did your bottle open anyway?"

"I left it open because I was rushing," Nico lied, hoping her teacher will buy her alibi. But her voice wavered, so there was suspicion. "Too bad, I was still going to drink that."

"Something tells me that you set this up purposely," the teacher eyes Nico carefully as the student sunk down her chair. "You're lying aren't you?"

"M-Me?" Nico said in panic. "I didn't do that! I told you it was just a mistake that was inevitable."

"How did you know it was inevitable even though you didn't know that you'll actually bump into me?" the teacher asked, Nico remained silent, thus confirming her suspicions. "I knew you did it on purpose!"

"I didn't!" Nico said in her defense. "It was just a m-mistake! An a-accident!"

"Yeah right!" the teacher answered, now annoyed. Nico stood up and ran outside. Luckily it was still lunch time. "Yazawa-san! Get back here!"

"Never!" was the response given back.

—

"Nico-chan," Eli noticed her friend struggle to get to their table in their classroom. "Careful now, the teacher might spot you."

"No she won't if I hide under the desk!" Nico said as she rushed under the desk. "Don't tell Non-chan that I'm here!"

" _Non-chan?_ Who's that?" Eli asked, Nico sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't know who is that."

"A nickname for Nozomi," Nico explained as she put her knees to her chest as she hid. "If you tell her then I won't buy any parfait for you later."

"Are you bribing me Yazawa-san?" Eli asked, giggling. "Fine then, I wanted parfait anyways."

"Has anyone seen Yazawa-san?" a familiar voice calls, the students shrug. Nozomi, who was heading to her friends, spotted Nico under the desk. "Yes Tojo-san?"

" _She's over there,_ " Nozomi pointed to Nico and at that instant, Nico flashed her a look of betrayal. "Sorry Nico-chi!"

"You'll pay for hiding from me," the teacher whispered as she dragged Nico from under the table. "Thank you Tojo-san."

"I am happy to help," Nozomi replied, looking away for a second to giggle a bit. She looked at Nico and mouthed, " _Good luck._ "

"Yay!" Eli cheered once Nico and the teacher got out of the room. "Nico owes me parfait!"

"What did you two bet on while I was gone?" Nozomi asked to a happy Eli. "I bet it's something to do with parfait but what exactly did you two bet on?"

"Well, she hid under the desk and told me that if I don't tell you where she's hiding then she'll buy me a parfait," Eli explained proudly. "I didn't do anything at all so she owes me parfait now!"

"You're such a child Eli-chi," Nozomi teased, ruining Eli's mood. "Such a child."

"N-Nozomi!" Eli said in embarrassment, blushing in the process. "I am no child."

"Nico is," both chorused and laughed before it was cut short by someone.

"What did you say about me?" Nico asked, both of them stiffened. "I am a child?"

"She started it," Eli pointed at Nozomi to which Nico turned her attention to. "She called me a child first."

"Well then," Nico said, cracking her knuckles. "It's payback time after that teacher gave me a lecture."

"I'm just joking Nico-chi!" Nozomi defended but Nico came closer, and closer, and closer. Then Nozomi ran. "Leave me alone!"

"Get back here Non-chan?" Nico said as they ran through the corridors. Eli sighed.

"We really are kids aren't we?" Eli said to herself, looking out the window as she saw her two friends chasing each other. "Now it's my time to join the fun."

Eli ran outside and chased them both as lunch carried on.

"I won!" Eli said victoriously. "I won!"

"Yeah right…." Nozomi said, as she slowly walked to Eli. "Do you want a washi-washi with that?"

"No!" Eli yelled, covering her chest. "No way! I'm getting out of here!"

"Hey! Get back here!

And another chase began.

—

 **Hey there! I nearly forgot to post another (daily) writing prompt. So….I won't explain why the title is as such. Couldn't think of anything else. But the characters somewhat get the short end of the stick, but it's Nico-centric in a way soooo she gets the most stuff happening.**

 **That's all!**


End file.
